


To wcale nie jest destielowy noworoczny fanfik dodany w lipcu

by deandog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, casdean - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog
Summary: Tak naprawdę to jest.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	To wcale nie jest destielowy noworoczny fanfik dodany w lipcu

– Dean.

Charakterystyczny głos rozległ się gdzieś obok mężczyzny. W przypadku tego dźwięku nie było trzeba zastanawiać się ani chwili kto się pojawił. Ton Castiela był nie do podrobienia i choćby Winchester czy ktokolwiek inny stawał na głowie, oddanie go w taki sam dokładny sposób – jeszcze przy wymawianiu tego imienia – byłoby niemożliwe. Zielone oczy oderwały się od przeglądanej właśnie książki i pokierowały swoje spojrzenie na postać obok. Cas stał, świdrując wzrokiem siedzącego przy stole łowcę. Nie krępował się, przeszywał go tymi niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami, tak jak to zwykł już robić od lat. Wyjaśnianie pewnych konwenansów i ludzkich zasad aniołowi nie zawsze dawało oczekiwany efekt, a natrętnego gapienia nie dało się wyeliminować, mimo, że Castiel od lat żył już z ludźmi, a Dean nie raz, nie dwa dawał mu do zrozumienia, iż istnieje pewna granica komfortu. Anioł jednak albo nie rozumiał, albo po prostu nie chciał rozumieć, więc Winchesterowi nie zostało nic innego jak przyzwyczaić się do tych niebieskich punktów, które zdawały się chcieć wejść mu w duszę i przeszyć ją pod każdym kątem. Z początku wywoływało to spory dyskomfort, jednak po takim czasie w towarzystwie specyficznego anioła, Dean Winchester zwyczajnie przywykł do jego natrętnego wzroku. A gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy czaiła się myśl, że łapanie spojrzenia niebieskich oczu Castiela jest jednak troszkę (troszeczkę, tylko troszeńkę!) przyjemne – bo czy widział kiedykolwiek tęczówki o piękniejszym i bardziej intensywnym odcieniu?

– Hm? Co jest, Cas? – zareagował wreszcie na słowa przyjaciela, opierając twarz na ręce zgiętej w łokciu. 

Po minie anioła było widać, że coś go zastanawia. Głowa była leciutko przechylona, oczy zmrużone, tworząc znajomą zmarszczkę między brwiami. Ten skonfundowany wyraz twarzy Castiela był codziennością i Dean nie byłby w stanie zliczyć ile to już razy widział go z tą miną. Wiedział też co najprawdopodobniej to oznacza - Cas zaraz zada mu jakieś dziwne, zbijające z tropu pytanie, na które większość osób nie zna odpowiedzi, bo po prostu nikt nie zastanawia się nad takimi rzeczami. Nikt, oprócz anioła w trenczu.

– Dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo celebrują Nowy Rok? – pytanie wreszcie zostało puszczone w świat, zostawiając jednak tę stałą minę anioła, która Winchesterowi kojarzyła się trochę z małym dzieckiem, nie do końca rozumiejącym działanie świata. 

Brew Deana powędrowała w górę, a jego oczy już całkowicie spoczęły na Castielu, zostawiając wcześniej czytaną książkę w niepamięci. Co prawda, nie było to najdziwniejsze pytanie jakie przyszło mu usłyszeć ze strony anioła, ale nieważne, jak bardzo byłby przygotowany na jakąkolwiek wypowiedź Casa, te i tak zawsze, chociaż na moment, zbijały go z tropu. 

– Tak Cię to ciekawi? – mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. 

– Tak. Słyszałem, że dla ludzi to ważne. Hucznie obchodzą Nowy Rok oraz jego przeddzień. A Nowy Rok jest już jutro.

Tutaj anioł się nie mylił. Mieli dzisiaj 31 grudnia, czyli kolejny rok czyhał tuż za rogiem. Dla większości ludzi oznaczało to w istocie zabawę i świętowanie. Winchesterowie byli jednak dalecy od zachowywania się jak typowi zjadacze chleba, a obecnie mieli sporo na głowie. Zamiast wyczekiwania do północy w towarzystwie znajomych, smacznego jedzenia i dobrego alkoholu, bracia siedzieli nad książkami, próbując rozpracować kolejny problem. Dean nie miał pojęcia czemu akurat teraz ten temat zaciekawił Casa. 

– Ludzie tak mają – wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc tego nagłego zainteresowania – To nic szczególnego. Ale wydaje im się, że zmiana jednej cyfry od razu sprawi, że ich życie będzie lepsze. To taka, hm, forma nadziei. 

Głowa niebieskookiego mężczyzny przechyliła się jeszcze bardziej w bok, a łowca mógłby przysiąść, że widzi na czole Castiela trybiki, które właśnie analizują sęk wypowiedzianych słów. 

– Nadzieja jest dobra – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, gdy pierwsza analiza została zakończona – My też jej potrzebujemy. 

Ramiona Winchestera ponownie podniosły się w górę, a potem opadły w obojętnym geście.

– To trochę co innego. 

Castiel obserwował mężczyznę, ani na moment nie dając mu wytchnienia od swojego natarczywego wzroku. Wreszcie podszedł bliżej i odsunął sobie krzesło koło Deana, aby zaraz usiąść. To nie oznaczało wcale, że niebieskie oczy zostawiły swój punkt obserwacji – Winchester i tak był pod ostrzałem błękitnych punktów, które czujnie śledziły każdy jego ruch. 

– Myślę, że to miłe. My też moglibyśmy skorzystać z celebracji tego dnia. 

Twarz Deana ponownie przybrała ten lekko zaskoczony wyraz, który sugerował, iż pomysł w jego mniemaniu jest dziwny, bezsensowny i oderwany od rzeczywistości. Już samo zaczęcie tematu noworocznego świętowania go zaskoczyło, a sugestia obchodzenia tego wydarzenia tym bardziej wydała mu się dziwaczna. I dlaczego Cas wpadł na to akurat teraz? Dean nie zdziwiłby się, jakby zaraz się okazało, że naoglądał się jakiś programów, gdzie bohaterowie obchodzili sylwestra, przez co poczuł się zainspirowany do podobnego przedsięwzięcia. 

– Daj spokój, Cas. To nie w naszym stylu – pokręcił głową. 

– Z tego co zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, Sylwester polega na zabawie i piciu. To chyba akurat w Twoim stylu – stwierdził, ponownie przechylając głowę, co nadało mu znowuż tego niewinnego wyglądu dziecka we mgle albo małego zwierzątka, które zdaje się rozumieć ludzką mowę, ale jednak nie pojmuje sprawy w pełni. 

– No to żeś teraz powiedział – druga brew łowcy dołączyła do pierwszej, a zaskoczenie w rysach twarzy się pogłębiło – To po prostu coś innego. Zresztą na cholerę mam to robić akurat w ten dzień? Mogę się napić każdego innego i wyjdzie na to samo. Nie ma różnicy, świat się nie zmieni, bo jedna cyfra w kalendarzu będzie inna. 

Tym razem to anioł wzruszył ramionami. Nie wydawał się zniechęcony reakcją przyjaciela, właściwie w ogóle nie wyglądał na poruszonego sceptycznością blondyna. 

– Nie rozumiem czemu jesteś tak bardzo na nie. 

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie westchnienie i przewrócenie oczami. Łowca nawet nie widział sensu, aby dalej się produkować - chociaż Castiel sprawiał wrażenie uczącego się dziecka, to umiał być uparty. Cholernie uparty. Ignorując już anielską obecność, obrócił się z powrotem do książki. Trenczowy fanatyk wciąż siedział u jego boku, ale Dean uznał, że to tylko kwestia czasu – w końcu temat został urwany i nie było już czego drążyć.  
Jak bardzo się mylił.

– Podobno ludzie całują się o północy – Castiel wypalił po kilku minutach ciszy, gdy Winchesterowi wydawało się, że już go tu nie ma. 

Tego Dean się nie spodziewał. Aniołowi ponownie tej nocy udało się go zaskoczyć. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i odruchowo spojrzał na postać siedzącą obok. Castiel w istocie nigdzie się nie ruszył, a teraz postanowił dalej dręczyć go noworocznymi gadkami. A jakby tego było mało, osiągnął w tym nowy poziom. Gdy tylko zielone oczy spojrzały w bok napotkały to samo dogłębne, niebieskie spojrzenie. W połączeniu z przed chwilą wypowiedzianymi słowami, Dean poczuł się z lekka dziwnie. Całują? I po co Cas mu o tym mówi? Dlaczego akurat jemu? Na krótką chwilę oderwał wzrok od anioła, aby zerknąć przelotem na zegarek. Północ w istocie się zbliżała, ale chyba… Nie, Dean, idioto, co Ty masz w głowie? To po prostu Cas. A Cas zawsze gada od rzeczy. Chwilę trwało nim się otrząsnął, jednak miał o tyle szczęścia, że jego towarzysz nie należał do najbardziej obytych w sytuacjach społecznych, dlatego nie wypadł, aż tak dziwnie.

– No i…? 

Odpowiedź było mało elokwentna, ale mimo, iż trybiki w głowie blondyna pracowały szybko, nie doszły do czegoś sensowniejszego. Kompletnie nie rozumiał intencji przyjaciela.  
Albo po prostu nie chciał rozumieć. 

– To noworoczny pocałunek. Podobno to uniwersalna tradycja, mająca na celu wyrażenie uczuć do najbliższych.

– Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć co to jest, Cas – wywrócił oczami – Wiem o co chodzi. Nie rozumiem tylko po co mi o tym mówisz.

– Celebrowałeś kiedyś nowy rok w taki sposób? – następne pytanie również zbiło łowcę z tropu. Castiel przechodził dzisiaj sam siebie.

– Huh? A bo ja wiem? – podrapał się po tyle głowy, zaczynając czuć się coraz bardziej pod ostrzałem. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Cas pyta o to akurat jego – Pewnie ta, może w jakimś barze albo coś. Ale to nic szczególnego. Nawet nie mogę przypomnieć sobie konkretniej sytuacji. 

Anioł pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Znowu nastała cisza, której żaden nie przerywał. Dla dziecka w trenczu było to niewyczuwalne, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, Dean zdawał sobie sprawę z niezręczności jaką wywołały te dziwne pytania. Przynajmniej w jego odczuciach zrobiło się dziwnie - bo Castiel siedział dalej w najlepsze, kompletnie niewzruszony i ponownie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Winchesterowi nie było dane odgadnąć nad czym, ale liczył, że tym razem temat został już naprawdę zażegnany. Minuty mijały i mimo, że żaden się nie odzywał, to Cas nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się stąd ruszyć, czy choćby coś dodać. To tylko, zdaniem Deana, zagęszczało atmosferę, a on sam wahał się między odezwaniem a zignorowaniem swojego ekscentrycznego kompana i powrotem do pracy. Po kolejnych chwilach nareszcie podjął decyzję i już zaczął rozchylać wargi, aby spytać czego jeszcze Cas od niego oczekuje. 

Tylko, że dokonał wyboru za późno, bo anioł go ubiegł.   
– Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Dean. 

Słowa wywołały lekką konsternację na twarzy mężczyzny. Odruchowo chciał spojrzeć na zegarek, aby zobaczyć czy faktycznie jest już po północy, jednak przyjaciel wyprzedził jego jakiekolwiek działanie. Głowa Winchestera zdążyła obrócić się tylko nieco w bok, a już koło jego twarzy pojawiła się znajoma buzia. Teraz Dean nie miał nawet czasu na okazanie zaskoczenia tą nagłą bliskością, bo nim przetworzył zmianę położenia anioła, ten złączył ich wargi w pocałunku. W pierwszym momencie, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu zdarzeń, Winchester całkowicie zesztywniał, otwierając szeroko oczy. Pierwszy odruch był jasny: odsunąć się. Nim jednak był fizycznie w stanie to zrobić, miękkość warg Castiela odgoniła tę myśl. Początkowy, obejmujący szok został nieco zakryty przez przyjemne uczucie ciepła, gdy usta, które mógł tak często obserwować, ale nigdy nie poznać z tak bliska, objęły jego wargi w delikatnym i spokojnym pocałunku. Dean był w szoku, ale nie miało znaczenia co w tej chwili sobie myśli. Trudno tutaj nawet mówić o myśleniu - jego umysł na moment się wyłączył. Liczyło się tylko tu, teraz i Cas. Wszystkie konwenanse, obawy i opory zostały odsunięte pewnym ruchem na bok, a Winchester w najprostszym i najbardziej pożądanym odruchu odwzajemnił czułość. Zdawało mu się, że ten moment trwa wieki, ale jednocześnie czuł się, jakby czas stanął w miejscu; świat wokół nich się zatrzymał i nie było nic poza Castielem i nim. Nie miał pojęcia ile naprawdę trwała ta chwila, jednak nawet, gdy anioł się już odsunął, Dean Winchester i tak żył tym jednym, wyjątkowym momentem. Chwilą, o której marzył, ale nie pozwalał sobie przyznać tego na głos, ani nawet wypuścić z podświadomości do czystego centrum swoich myśli, bez odganiania niczym natrętnej muchy. Podniósł powolnie dłoń i dotknął swoich ust, tak jakby nie wierzył, że były jego. 

– Mam nadzieję, że ten zapamiętasz. 

Dopiero słowa Castiela przywróciły go nieco do rzeczywistości. Podniósł głowę, kierując zaskoczony wzrok na anioła.

Ale był pewien, że tego nowego roku na pewno nie zapomni.


End file.
